Kara Darjetti
Kara Darjetti was the daughter of the 1/2 Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Holly Talon and her Mandalorian husband Jaden Sithguard. Strange Talents Kara was no normal baby, the 3/4 Mandalorian girl was able to walk, talk and shoot by the time she was a day old. This proved that the force wasn't just a odd talent belonging to her parents and other relatives. Darth Sacectu Kara was alone one day in a friend's house when she heard someone breaking in. The baby drew her blaster and toddled to the door. The dark cloaked figure in the door way aproached her with a glowing sith holocron in one hand. Darth Sacectu, the sith lord, pressed the holocron against her head. When Kara awoke she was alone again, and although she had no more memories, her body and mind were now 13. Kara did her best to recover and go on as normal but it was never easy for her, or her family. Darth Sacectu (Kara's Dairy) I don't remember much at all, I just remember toddling forwards towards a cloaked figure, the figure pressed a glowing red object against my forhead. Thats all I know. After that is blackness, I keep thinking deeper and deeper but the memories are shrouded in darkness. The worst bit is now, I'm trying to live normally and its not working. I've got no memories, my mind and body have moved forward 13 years and everything else is the same, Its just me!! I'm completely alone, NO ONE understands! Mum and dad are sympathetic but they don't know the whole truth, and I can't tell them how I feel, it hurts them enough to see me like this! Parents When Holly and Jaden split up, Kara was torn and heartbroken. She loved both parents equally and wanted to be able to see them both, together. She had half-sisters to play with at her mothers, yet she wanted to see her father, and get on with her Mandalorian training. It also pained Kara to see Holly so sad. Holly was later so sad that Kara's cousin, Lani Legend, ended her life because Holly couldn't go on and talked of killing herself. However this drove Jaden to killing Lani. Both Holly and Lani were later revived. Leaving Home Though Kara loved her family, even Holly's other children, she was fed up with normal life. Craving adventure, she left Holly's home, packing her blaster and stealing a shuttle from a policeman. Since she believed her father was dead, Kara saw all of her mother's family as her only family and she always kept in touch, sometimes even visiting. But Kara never allowed her family to visit her, she was never rude to them, she just never gave them an address. Leaving Home (Kara's Dairy) I love my family, but I can't say that I want to stay there with them all my life. I would die of boredom, so I left today, I hope mum understands that I have to make my own life now. Jaden Shortly after Kara left home, her father tracked her down. Kara explained that she thought he was dead, to which he replied by telling her he'd said so, so that she wouldn't try to find him. He then told her that she shouldn't fight alone and to come with him. Kara was happy at her reunion with Jaden, but she was irrated by the interuption to her independence. Death of Kara Darjetti (a story from Kara's point of veiw) Even as my body fell on the ground, a burning hole in its chest, I longed to shoot Jasmine, but I knew even if I still alive I couldn't. As that thought passed through me, I cursed myself. What's the matter with me, my own sister in law stabbed me, betrayed our family for this traitor, and I'm siding with her? I would have shook myself if I wasn't dead. Suddenly I was caught suprise as a muffled, very faint cry came from a cell, not the one I'd been in, and anyway I knew my cell mate was a baby. Unseen, I drifted through the door and saw..."Jasmine?" I whispered. "mmff!" Good, she could hear and hopefully see me. She was upside down, chained to the wall by the headtails and gagged, thinking of my brother Kit, I released her, raising a see through finger to my lips, I listened as she whispered her story. I should have been suprised, but everything fell into place, a clone wouldn't see ghosts, and clones were easy enough to control , that monster wasn't Jasmine, but an agent of Zoe. Remembering the glint and the horrid smirk on its face, the clear lack of remorse, I was flooded with pity, that clone had been made only to serve Zoe, and kill. But I soon stopped thinking about the clone as "Lady Dawnray" strood into the room, smiling sweetly. "It was perfect, our alliance is ready and the child's mother is at a loss, soon she will join her lost little girl." I looked clenched the fists I didn't have, hating her, my poor mother! Watching Zoe move across the room, I recognised her more and more, the black cloak, the glittering evil smile, who was she? Suddenly, my entire life fell into place like a jigsaw, and the answer became all to easy, the horrors filled my mind, slotting into place, my long lost memories, haunting me! My mind, the only part of me still living, fought with all the pain I'd forgotten, until I saw her nightmare like face, all this, to hurt my poor mother. I wanted more than ever to be with her, but my future had become as clear as my past, so I took Jasmine's arm and helped her up. "We have to get you out of here." I hissed. Waiting until Zoe had slipped into another room, I walked calmly through the door and to where the key hung on the wall. Glancing around briefly, I snatched it and Jasmine's Lightsaber, which the clone had dropped beside my body. I then avenged myself with Jazzy's weapon, and freed her, handing her the saber, I went her to Zoe's hanger, where, luckily, there was shuttle. "Right, goodbye and good luck Jazzy, say goodbye to my family for me." I said, as she said farewell I remembered something. "Tell mum to get Zoe's holocron!" I screamed at the top of my voice as my spirit faded. Hollytalonjedibattleclass.png|Holly Talon, Kara's mother Jaden1.png|Jaden Sithguard, Kara's dad Hollyandtarro45.png|Kara's mother and stepfather, Holly Talon and Tarro Blood Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Deceased